A new day , a new hope
My name is Grace and I am a rogue.mI know it may all seem weird but i wasn't always a cat. I was a human. A normal human, but now I have to call them Twolegs. If you want to here my story so be it. Here is my story, the story of a new day and a new hope... Grace's POV: I watched in awe as Chloe did a backflip flawlessly right before my eyes. I knew I could never do that. I'm just a dumb, wannabe ten year old girl while she's a perfect, popular eleven year old girl. I never liked Chloe because she teases me and spreads rumours about me. I quickly snatched up my book and stormed off. Le, time skip: I finally got home and skipped dinner claiming I was not hungry, but really I just wanted to die of hunger. When I went upstairs I turned on my TV to watch the weather forecast and it said a huge storm was coming my way. Yeah right, as if I care. I laid down and tried to sleep even though it was only 6:45 pm. I laid like that, listening to the distant rumbles of thunder until 8:06 when i fell asleep. Le time skip: I woke up to a huge crack of thunder like the earth splitting in two. I screamed in fear and hid under my covers, seeing as I was afraid of storms. Suddenly I felt all tingly and light so I got out of bed and went to get some water. After getting water I sat on my carpet and read a book I borrowed from my sister until around 10:30pm . It was called "Quest for the Faradawn" and it was quite interesting. Suddenly I felt like the book was slightly heavier and my clothes felt looser. I ignored it thinking it was just my mind, but the feelings kept growing stronger and soon enough my clothes were five sizes too big for me and the book felt like a large brick. I stood up and walked to the door but as I walked, I got smaller and smaller until I was the size of a toddler. I reached for the door handle but I couldn't reach as now I was the size of a two year old. Suddenly I felt tingly again and looked at my arms to reveal a shocking sight. My arms were covered in black fur! I tried to call out but it came out as a small mew that was even more of a smaller sound with the thunder claps and stuff. I was shocked. How did I make that noise? I thought and then I fell backwards and got quite a surprise... I WAS A KITTEN!!! How? I don't know. I looked around for a way out and spotted my window. If I jumped high enough maybe I could reach the sill. I stumbled over to the window clumsily and jumped. I just managed to reach the sill and looked out the window.This was what waited for me. I saw that the latch on the window that I had never opened was an easy one that pulls out easily so I used my nose to nudge it open and the window swung open easily with the wind force. I felt myself get sucked out the window and onto the ground in the pouring rain. I clumsily stood and stumbled towards the front gate which Mum left open in case our dog came back from his afternoon stroll. I stopped suddenly remembering that buster hated cats for all he was worth.' Oh dang ' i thought and ran as fast as i could out of the front yard and across the road to the side buster never went to . I was cold and confused . I wanted to go home but i felt as if i was being called to the forest that laid before me. I cautiously took a step forwards and into the forest. Seeing that no'one killed me yet things were going good in my standards . I padded on into the forest with confidence . I came to a hollow tree that was making sounds when the raindrops hit the trunk . I rammed my head against it a lot of times but it wouldn't break so i used my claws to make a small hole ,and when I say small i mean i had to squeeze through. Inside was dark and warm so i settled in my new home and slept . Le,time skip : i woke to the sound of scratching on the bark and a voice shouting " hey frostwing i found something !"I shivered and slunk back into the shadows blending in slightly but not enough to not be seen by trained eyes . Suddenly a large hole was broken into my tree and a fully grown and proud looking tabby Tom stood there . he scanned the shadows and spotted me instantly. " what did you find maplepaw? " questioned the bright voice of a she-cat. " I found a kit ! " exclaimed the so called maplepaw . A white she-cat appeared in front of me and looked down at me . " hello little kit whats your name?" Meowed frostwing " I-I'm grace " i mewed in fear of being eaten " it's okay we'll take you to our leader and then get you fixed up okay? " said frostwing . I just nodded and allowed myself to be picked up and taken away. Le, time skip: As soon as the cats had taken me to their camp they set me down in the middle of the clearing and told me to wait there . As soon as they left i was crashed into by another kit with ginger fur and a white marking on his chest . " hiya I'm secret kit!" Mewed the Tom that had me pinned " umm hi I'm grace " i squeaked in my kit voice that reminded me of a three year old . Suddenly secretkit looked up and backed off me . I looked up and saw a large grey and brown she-cat standing over me " my name is wavestar and you are grace" she meowed seriously and i got up. " you are very lucky to have this offer from us , we are offering you a place in our clan " she continued and looked at me seriously " do you accept ?" She questioned " yes" i mewed calmly . And that is how i became gracekit The end. Look for sequel